


Может, он думает, что умеет летать

by Letalin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dorian doesn't like it, Lavellan doesn't do stairs, M/M, jumping from high places
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letalin/pseuds/Letalin
Summary: Лавеллан часто не чувствует необходимость использовать лестницы. Понятно, что это заставляет Дориана нервничать.
Relationships: Background Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Kudos: 13





	Может, он думает, что умеет летать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Maybe He Thinks He Can Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566660) by [RageQueen89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageQueen89/pseuds/RageQueen89). 



> Перевод работы RageQueen89  
> Публикация на фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/7390313

Дориан никогда не встречал никого похожего на Инквизитора Лавеллана. Эльф был изумительным лидером, готовым сделать то, что нужно было сделать, вдохновляющим и самоотверженным, иногда даже слишком. Он также был замечательным другом, всегда готовым выслушать или помочь. Он был сильным, красивым, обаятельным магом…  
И ещё, видимо, не верил в лестницы.  
— Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь! — крикнул он Лавеллану. — Не делай этого, или, клянусь, я подожгу тебя, — они находились в полуразрушенных руинах здания. То, что им было нужно, было на нижнем этаже, поэтому они потратили почти час в поисках пути вниз. По мнению Дориана, вероятно, была лестница. Лавеллан, однако, смотрел на выступ, будто оценивая его. Это был взгляд, от которого Дориану становилось страшно…  
В первый раз, когда Лавеллан спрыгнул со второго этажа библиотеки к Соласу, у Дориана чуть не случился сердечный приступ. Он испустил то, что позже было описано как «поражённый крик», и бросился к перилам. К его шоку и великому облегчению, эльф был в порядке. Он и Солас болтали, как будто внезапное падение Лавеллана было совершенно нормальным. Солас, похоже, не выглядел удивлённым… хотя, это может быть просто Солас…  
Это был не просто Солас. Когда Дориан позже спросил об этом Варрика, гном только вздохнул. Очевидно, прыжки были совершенно нормальными. Безумный эльф регулярно прыгал с высоты, которая должна была убить его. Он падал с горных уступов во Внутренних землях, приземлялся с верхних этажей и зубчатых стен Скайхолда и прыгал вверх и вниз по скалам Штормового берега. До того, как леса из залов Скайхолда убрали, Лавеллан пугал строителей своими частыми лазаниями по ним. Когда он доходил до лестницы, то просто прыгал вниз снова. Как ему удавалось ничего не ломать, было выше понимания. Большинство падений, если бы и не убили, должны были сломать ему ноги. Или лодыжку, по крайней мере! Несмотря на всё это, Лавеллан никогда, казалось, не получал переломов или синяков. Сэра утверждала, что это была «чертова эльфийская магия», несмотря на попытки Соласа её поправить.  
Когда у них завязался роман, Дориан предпринял последовательные попытки удержать Лавеллана от прыжков с уступов, что привело их к нынешнему затруднительному положению.  
— Не так уж и высоко, — возразил Лавеллан, глядя через плечо на Дориана. — Тут всего лишь шесть метров…  
— Что всё ещё слишком высоко, — настаивал Дориан. — Ты можешь сломать лодыжку. Или, что еще хуже, ты можешь приземлиться неправильно и упасть на лицо. Подумай только о шрамах! — он преувеличенно содрогнулся. — Знаешь, я буду любить тебя, в любом случае, но я не буду лгать и говорить, что это не отчасти потому, что на тебя приятно смотреть.  
Лавеллан закатил глаза.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал он. — Я прыгал с гораздо большей высоты, чем эта.  
— И ты каждый раз пугаешь меня, аматус, — сообщил ему Дориан. — Просто потому, что ты прыгал с такой высоты раньше и оставался целым не значит, что ты должен делать это снова!  
Инквизитор просто вздохнул.  
— Ты слишком переживаешь, — обвинил он. –У тебя появятся морщины.  
— Это подло! Забери свои слова назад! –ахнул Дориан, притворно положив руку на грудь. — Я слишком красив для морщин, и я буду благодарен, если ты не будешь этого больше говорить! — Лавеллан рассмеялся, откинув голову назад и обнажив красивую линию его шеи. Дориан почувствовал, как его собственные губы приподнимаются. Он открыл рот, чтобы продолжить их спор, когда их позвал Варрик.  
— Эй, Босс! Посверкунчик! — Дориан посмотрел через плечо, где гном бродил рядом с Кассандрой. — Мы нашли лестницу! — Дориан облегченно вздохнул.  
— Итак, теперь, — начал он, — прекрасная лестница, по которой мы можем спокойно спуститься вниз… — Дориан снова повернулся к Лавеллану, чтобы увидеть, как эльф отходит от него. Укол ужаса выстрелил ему в позвоночник. Он бросился вперед, протягивая руку, чтобы схватить своего любовника. Слишком поздно. Лавеллан резко прыгнул, приземлившись на кусок руин. Дориан затаил дыхание, когда Лавеллан немного пошатнулся, а затем устоял на ногах. Эльф был в порядке… Дориан выдохнул и почувствовал облегчение. Через мгновение облегчение исчезло, сменившись раздражённым возмущением.  
— Каффас! Что я тебе говорил?! — сорвался он. Он смутно осознавал, что Варрик и Кассандра подходят к нему и смотрят вниз. Лавеллан, нахальный маленький идиот, вот кто он, просто ухмыльнулся ему.  
— Я в порядке, — успокоил его Инквизитор. — Тут не так уж и далеко до низа. Встретимся внизу- ой! — нога Лавеллана подскользнулась на камне, и он покатился вниз, к нижнему этажу руин. Дориан вскрикнул от тревоги, когда его любовник исчез под завалами. Послышался шум падающих камней, легкий стук, что, как Дориан мог предположить, было ударом Лавеллана о землю, а потом тишина. Дориан ждал, сердце стучало в горле… одна секунда… две секунды… три секунды…  
— Я в порядке! — отозвался Лавеллан.  
Дориан со стоном упал на то, что осталось от перил.  
— Венхедис, он доведёт меня до смерти…


End file.
